


#4 The Caravan

by DirrtyHaruka, ScaryPunkGh0st



Series: The Walking Dead - Gallows [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Romance, Series, The Walking Dead - Gallows, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirrtyHaruka/pseuds/DirrtyHaruka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryPunkGh0st/pseuds/ScaryPunkGh0st
Summary: After a whole lot of needed conversations, Clementine, Violet and Aasim go to meet the Leader of the Caravan they scouted.





	#4 The Caravan

The Day began long before Clementine stepped out onto the courtyard. After a quick scan, she found Ruby sitting on one of the benches, reading a book. 

“Hey Ruby.” 

“Mornin’ Clem.” Ruby looked at her, giving her a friendly half-smile. 

“Did you see AJ?” Clementine seemed a little worried. She went to bed before he and Violet were back and no matter how hard she tried to stay awake, she drifted off to sleep.  
She expected to find him in the courtyard now, probably building something with Willy or making some plans with Violet, but she didn’t see him or Violet for that matter. 

“Vi took him lookin’ for the caravan earlier today. Gave them one of the horses.” Clementine narrowed her eyebrows.

“So they couldn’t find it yesterday?” Ruby shook her head.

“They got sidetracked. But Vi brought a whole lotta books that might help with stuff.”

“Sidetracked?” That didn’t really seem like something Vi would do at all. 

“They came across the old public library on their way yesterday. AJ wanted to go look for somethin' in there and they lost track of time. That’s what Vi said, at least.” Clementine grew a bit concerned.

“That’s odd.”

“Ya know, Vi IS odd, Clementine.” Ruby snickered a bit. Clementine pursed her lips slightly and sighed. 

“I guess AJ was the force behind that one anyway.” She seated herself beside Ruby, leaning the crutches on the table.

“Speaking of AJ: I meant to talk to ya about 'im.” Clementine shot Ruby an apologetic look. 

“What did he do?” Ruby laughed. 

“Nothin'. He was a good little fella, don’t ya worry.” Clementine eased up.

“What is it then?”

“Don’t ya think it's time for him to get his own room? I mean he’s old enough he should have one. Besides with you and Violet being a thing it would be better for ya, too.”  
Clementine got lost in her thoughts for a second before letting out a deep breath. 

“I thought about that myself. But AJ won’t be happy about that idea, at all.”

“Figured. But he needs that. Ya both do, really.” Clementine nodded slowly. 

“Yea, guess you’re right. They need to come back first, though. Any idea how long they are outside now?” Ruby obviously needed to think about that for a second. 

“Been a while. But ya know they can handle themselves.” Clementine frowned. 

“I get that you want to calm me, Ruby but… “ She looked at her crutches. 

“I know.” Ruby touched Clementine’s shoulder to help her ease up at least a little bit. 

“Open the gate! Vi and AJ are back!” Willy’s voice echoed through the courtyard. Aasim jogged over to open the gate, while Ruby helped Clementine onto her foot and her crutches a little faster than she would be able to on her own.  
At the gate, Ruby and Aasim took the horse from Violet to get it back to the makeshift stable by the greenhouse, while Clementine checked AJ for any wounds. The best she could, at least. 

“I’m okay Clem. No bites.” He said earning a little but short relieved smile from Clementine, who then turned to Violet immediately worried again. 

“Hey. No bites either.” Violet smiled. 

“When did that happen? Did they shoot at you?” Clementine asked while touching Violets left cheek with her fingertips, right under a scratch that seemed awfully straight and fresh. 

“No, they were friendly. We didn’t get to close before we were sure they were. A stupid twig hit me. We went a little too fast with the horse through the woods.” Clementine finally relaxed but continued to scold them. 

“Still, would you two please tell me before you go out? I didn’t even knew if you came back yesterday.” 

“Told you.” AJ said, looking at Violet. 

“Fine, geez. I didn’t want to wake you up. I’m sorry.”

“I go bring some stuff I found into our room, ok Clem?” AJ seemed awfully energized and hardly able to stand still, so she just nodded and off he went. 

“You two are getting closer, huh?” Clementine smiled at Violet. 

“You have no idea.” Violet shrugged but seemed more amused than anything else. 

“Now I’m worried again.”

“You will see. Nothing bad, promise.” Violet laughed but stopped when Clementine’s piercing glare met her eyes.

“Don’t you want to know more about the caravan?” Clementine continued her silent glare for one more second before she sighed. 

“Ok then. What did you find out?” 

“They were very cautious first, but who isn’t? We hid and talked to them through some bushes. Took the Leader but we could finally come out. They would like to trade stuff but wanted to meet you first.” 

“All right. Where and when?” Clementine already started planning in her head. 

“AJ and I found an old library. Halfway between the school and their camp. Told them there would be the best spot to meet. We would need the horses to meet them today but better than to lead them here before we really get to know them.” Violet shrugged not really sure if what she did was right. 

“Sounds good. Would you go tell Ruby about the horses and I go get my stuff? Maybe pack something from the greenhouse. We should be able to proof that we have something to trade.” Clementine was in full on leader mode. Violet smiled slightly. 

“Sure thing, Boss.” Clementine rolled her eyes a bit. 

“Don’t call me that.” Violet placed a kiss on Clementine’s cheek. 

“Understood Ma’am.”

“Shut up.” Clementine grumbled but had a half grin on her lips. Violet just laughed and went to talk to Ruby.   
Clementine then made her way to AJ’s and her room. To save herself the hassle of opening the door she knocked on it with one of her crutches making AJ open it for her. 

“We need more space,” was the first thing he said.

“How about not picking everything up you come across?” She laughed. AJ stood there for a second, contemplating. 

“Nah. More space is better.” Clementine rolled her eyes. But that was a good start to talk to AJ about getting his own room. She sat down on her bed. 

“You know, if you had your own room, my stuff wouldn’t take up any space.” AJ stopped in his tracks. 

“But you said we won’t split up.” Clementine let out a deep breath. 

“I know, Kiddo and we won’t. But you can’t say that I don’t go on your nerves sometimes.”

“I would never say that!” AJ seemed serious. 

“But you thought it.” He lowered his head. 

“Yea… “ She laughed. 

“See. It would be just one room over or any other you want.” AJ fiddled with his fingers. 

“I don’t know, Clem. What if one of us feels lonely then?”

“We just need to remember, that we’re not. How about we try it for a few days and if we don’t like it, you come back here?” AJ grumbled. 

“I don’t know. What if you need help? I don’t feel like that’s a good idea. Leaving you alone. Not even to try.” Clementine thought about what to say to get AJ to try at least. 

“I can ask Violet to stay with me. You should at least give it a try. Like how you did with the bed, remember?” AJ narrowed his eyebrows. 

“But that doesn’t make sense. If we want our own rooms, why asking Vi to stay?”

“So you don’t have to worry about me needing help?” Clementine tilted her head. 

“Oh yea sure. But what if Vi gets on your nerves? I wouldn’t want that. That’s a bad thing and Vi said you wouldn’t love her anymore if she does something bad.” AJ held his head low. 

“When did she say that? Why?” Clementine seemed genuinely puzzled. 

“At the library, when I asked her about what you guys have. You never said more than that it is different than how we love each other.” Clementine looked at AJ. He was obviously not sure if he had said something wrong. 

“Come here, Goofball.” Clementine made some space for AJ to sit down. He climbed onto the bed and sat by her side. 

“It’s not that easy to explain. We're family. Like I told you when you were younger, you remember?” AJ nodded. 

“When you told me about my parents.”

“Right. That’s family and nobody can change that. So we love us as family, maybe you do something wrong or bad, but I will always be there for you.”

“Like the time I killed Marlon.” Clementine took a deep breath. 

“Yes. There was never a question if I would stand on your side. I just did, because we’re family and I love you more than anything.” AJ smiled. 

“I love you too, Clem.” Clementine mirrored the smile when she received a little hug. 

“With Vi, it’s a different kind of love. Romantic.” She thought about how she could explain it appropriately to his age. 

“Ro… Romantic?” She nodded. 

“Yea… it’s… Hard to describe. You meet someone and get to know them and you feel like you just need to be with them, but in a different way than family. You did see us kiss, right?” AJ looked at Clementine. 

“Yea, it’s weird.” Clementine let out an amused huff. 

“That’s what I said when I was not much older than you. But that’s what you do, when you love someone romantically.” AJ seemed to think about it for a moment. 

“Okay. But why wouldn’t you love Vi anymore?”

“Sometimes that just happens. If the romantic feeling isn’t strong enough or if they are lying to you, hurting your feelings, things like that.” Clementine wasn’t sure if what she said came through to him, but she needed to try to explain it at least. 

“Will that happen? Do we have to go then? Or Violet?” AJ looked worried. 

“Nobody needs to go, AJ. And I don’t know if Violet and I will stay together forever but right now it feels like I wouldn’t ever stop loving her and staying with her forever is what I wish for. So quit worrying about me stopping to love Vi. That won’t happen so fast, if ever. And when your older you will understand it better if something changes, ok?” AJ didn’t look very convinced but he understood, somewhat at least. 

“So if she stays with you here, that’s not bad.” Clementine shook her head. 

“Not at all. Vi and I need some time for ourselves, too.”

“For the kissing stuff.” AJ smiled with a childlike innocence Clementine always was afraid about him losing in this world. Still she wished the floor would open up right now and swallow her whole. 

“That’s none of your business, Kiddo.” Clementine tapped AJs forehead with her index finger. 

“Come, help me pack some things for the meet up with the caravan.” AJ nodded and hopped down. 

“When are we going?” He asked. 

“We’re not going. I go. I take Violet and Aasim with me. I need you to keep the school safe, ok?” AJ grumbled but Clementine wouldn’t change her mind anyway. 

“Fine…“ He mumbled. 

“Good. Thank you.” 

After packing her stuff, meeting up with Violet and Aasim and tying everything tightly on the makeshift saddle bags without having actual saddles, the three of them left to meet up with the Caravan crew. Clementine sat in front of Violet on one horse and Aasim rode the one their bags were tied to.

“Thanks for warning me by the way.” Clementine said, after they traveled a bit in silence. 

“Uh… You’re welcome?” Violet wasn’t sure what Clementine meant. 

“I had a longer talk with AJ.” Now she understood.

“I DID warn you… somewhat.” 

“He was very worried about me breaking up with you.” Violet sighed, resting her forehead on Clementine’s back for a second as her hands were occupied with the reins. 

“Sorry. I just had no fucking idea how I should explain it to him. That was the first thing I could think of.” Clementine tried to look at Violet, but no matter how she turned her head, sitting on that horse didn’t allow her to do so. 

“That shouldn’t be the first thing you think of, you know?” 

“I know. I’m trying. I really do.” Clementine pushed herself a bit into Violet. 

“You will get there.” Violet could hear the smile in Clementine’s voice. “By the way, AJ and I talked about getting separate rooms.” 

“It’s just time for it, I think. And Ruby spoke to me about it. He agreed to try at least but just under one condition.” 

“And that is?” 

“That I’m not alone because, you know..” Violet nodded, but remained silent to let Clementine continue. “Would you be ok with that?“

“You could…I mean, move into my room? AJ could have the room next to Louis. It’s the same floor and all.” Violet offered. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Sure does.” She smiled. Clementine looked down the narrow path they were traveling on. 

“About the people from the caravan. Anything you can tell me about them, before we’re there?” 

“Seemed pretty normal. Some of them were suspicious but who wouldn’t be? And they didn’t threaten us or anything. I mean, I wouldn’t trust them just like that, but I don’t think they’re bad or something.” Clementine nodded. 

“Okay then. Anything else?”

“Nope. Well, their Leader comes of strong but that’s how she should come off as. Being the leader and all.” Violet shrugged. 

“Is that so?”

“I mean, yea. Everyone would know you’re the boss the second they arrive at the school, so…” Clementine huffed in an amused tone. 

“You’re such a sweet talker sometimes.” Violet frowned. 

“That’s just how it is, I swear.”

“I’m just messing with you.” Clementine giggled while knowing that Violet rolled her eyes without needing to see it. 

“We’re almost there.” Violet stopped their horse, which sent Aasim in front of them to scout ahead.  
It took some time for Aasim to come back, but as soon as they saw him waving, she pushed her thighs against the horse’s sides to get it moving again. 

“There are three of them. They said the rest of them are a bit behind, one of them got injured somehow, so they will take longer to get there.” Aasim reported. Clementine couldn’t help being a bit suspicious about it. Experience told her to not believe anything immediately. 

“Just be ready to defend yourself if necessary, alright?” Aasim acknowledged that with a nod and got himself in front of them again. As they reached their destination, Aasim got off his horse first, bow in hand, standing there as sort of a divider between the groups.  
Violet got off their horse to untie the crutches from Aasim’s and subsequently helping Clementine get down, earning a thankful smile from her girlfriend. Violet half smiled for a moment before she took the bow on her back into her hands.  
They made their way over to the people from the caravan, which had patiently waited for them.  
Violet on Clementine’s left, Aasim on her right. But before anyone could say anything like a hello, Clementine stopped in her tracks, kind of shocked, when she recognized the face of the tall women in the middle of the three. 

“Christa?” Her voice changed into a husky tone, as if she were in utter disbelief. It wasn’t really hard to tell that, in fact, this women was Christa, who Clementine for so long had thought she lost. She looked tired and stressed, but there was no doubt that it was her.  
Christa needed a second longer to recognize the girl that had grown up so much since they lost track of each other. The second child she thought she had lost and mourned for years.  
The gun she held in her hand dropped into the dirt as she walked over to Clementine in a heartbeat, pulling her into a tight embrace, sending Aasim into a frozen state of surprise opposed to Violet who immediately lifted her bow, aiming at Christa. Clementine chuckled, teary eyed and hugged Christa back as good as she could. 

“It’s okay, Vi. Relax. We know each other.“ Violet needed a second to get rid of the tension that had kicked in, but lowered the bow slowly. Still cautious. Christa let go of Clementine and examined her for a moment. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Clementine.” Tears filled her eyes. Clementine shook her head. 

“It was the bandits fault. Not yours, you wanted to protect me, I know that.” 

“I looked for you, for so long and I just couldn’t find you. I hoped to find you at Wellington but they sent me away at the door. I thought you…“ Christa wiped away some tears that made their way across her face. 

“I searched for you, too. I was on my way to Wellington with Kenny and Jane but then…“ Clementine took a deep breath. 

“Wait, hold on. Kenny? He survived?” Christa couldn’t really grasp this information. 

“It’s a long story. Maybe we should catch up later.” Clementine felt Aasim’s questioning eyes and Violet’s increasingly worried gaze on her. Christa nodded. 

“You’re right. The rest of my group should arrive soon.” Violet, still not sure if she should put her bow away but doing it anyway, walked over to a tree log to check if it would stay in place if they would use it as a bench.  
She then placed her vest over it, on which Clementine sat, when she, Aasim and Christa caught up with her. The two guys that were with Christa went to keep watch for the rest of the caravan. Christa and Aasim stayed standing, while Violet sat right beside Clementine. 

“You’re an attentive one, aren’t you?” Christa said with a smile. 

“I prefer protective.” 

“Hello Christa, I’m Violet. Nice to meet you.” Clementine laughed a bit, remembering the first time she spoke to her. 

“What she said.” Violet couldn’t hide the slight grin. 

"Don't mind Violet. She grows on you. I promise." Clementine said still laughing, making Violet roll her eyes. 

“I’m sure she does.” She then turned her attention to Clementine again. 

“Want to tell me what happened?” Christa looked at Clementine’s leg. 

“That’s also a long story. Raiders attacked us, I got an axe to the leg and to make it worse I got bitten. That’s the short version.” Christa looked shocked.

“We have a lot to talk about I guess.” Clementine nodded. 

“Yea we have. Maybe you should take some of your people and come with us. We brought some things to trade, but since it’s you…Maybe we can work out something else. Treat the injured person Aasim mentioned. We have a Doctor, sort of. Treated my leg. The rest of you could stay here for the time being. Should be save, shouldn’t it?” She turned to Violet. 

“When AJ and I went here, everything was save. But we opened some doors, so maybe check the library again, just to be sure.” Christa thought about it, but the offer sounded too good to refuse and it was Clementine who made it, so there was no reason to be overly cautious about it. 

“Sounds good. Let me talk to Kent and Greg about it.” She went to talk to the two guys still on watch. 

“You don’t need to worry.” Clementine looked at Violet as soon as Christa wasn’t within hearing range anymore. 

“The last time we met someone you knew, I constantly had to hope you’re not dead.” Clementine reached for Violet’s hand and squeezed it gently. 

“I know. But Christa protected me after Lee was… She’s a good person. Trust me.” Violet let out a deep sigh. 

“I do trust you.”

“You don’t trust Christa, and I get that. You don’t know her like I do. Just give her a chance, ok?” Violet nodded hesitantly.

“I try, but no promises.” Clementine rolled her eyes for a second but smiled halfway. 

“With you it’s like I leashed a lion.” She placed a kiss on her cheek. Violet grinned. 

“What’s wrong with having a lion?”

“Since the lion is you, nothing. A real lion on the other hand, whole different story.” Clementine snickered. 

“True.” 

“Are you two done?” Christa asked amused. 

“That’s what we all ask them, all the time.” Aasim mentioned. 

“Shut up, Aasim. I’m not the one who lets his girlfriend feed him in front of everybody.” Violet snarled causing Aasim to get deep red. Clementine laughed. 

“Anyway, the offer still stands.” She turned back to Christa.

“Bringing Ashley to your place could take some time. Could get dark before we arrive there, if this here is halfway between your camp and where we were.” 

“How bad is the injury?” Clementine asked. 

“She stepped into some sort of trap. We don’t know how bad it is. She has cuts and bruises all over the place. Leg might be broken. We had to pull her out of some hole in the ground. It was dark and I have no idea what was down there. All we know is, that there wasn’t a walker in there. Thankfully.” Christa explained. 

“Strange. Who would place something like that there? For what?” Clementine tried to come up with an explanation for it, but there was none, which made her worry. 

“I’m as lost as you on that one.”

“We need to remember this. Doesn’t sound good to me, but for now: Do you think she could stand a trip on a horse?” Clementine asked. 

“We put her leg in a splint and we have some painkillers left. Should be okay.” Clementine looked at Aasim. 

“Can you stay here and help getting Ashley to the school?”

“Of course." He assured her. 

“I would send two of my people with him as protection. Kent can take over for me, while I’m away.” Clementine nodded in agreement. 

“Then that’s how we do it. Violet, you and I go back now and Aasim guides the others when they arrive here. So we should all be back before it gets dark and your group has enough time to set up in the library, too.”

“Good. I go tell them and then we should get going.” Christa went to talk to Kent and Greg again. Violet stood up, waiting for Clementine to do the same, so she could put her vest back on.  
They walked back to the horses, where Violet had to get some rope from Aasim’s horse to tie the crutches to theirs. Clementine patiently waited for Violet to finish up, somewhat leaning onto the horse to not lose her balance. 

“Tired?” Violet asked, while securing the crutches. 

“A little. It’s not that bad, though.” 

“Don’t overwork yourself with all the training and all.” Violet worried. 

“I won’t. But I need it, you know that. As much as I appreciate your help, I need to be able to do things myself.” Clementine said with an underlying sadness. 

“Just in case. I know. You’re more badass than me in no time, no questions there.” Violet tried to lighten the mood. 

“I’m already more badass then you are.” Clementine teased her. Violet opened her mouth to say something but stopped to ponder for a second. 

“Yea no shit.” Clementine laughed and let Violet help her onto the horse. 

“Dork.” 

“A badass dork.” Violet said laughing slightly, while getting on the horse herself. 

“No shit.” Clementine winked. 

“Are we ready?” Christa asked when she came back. Clementine nodded and they started moving, waving to Aasim so he knew that they were on their way home now. 

“I’m sorry that you have to walk all the way.” Clementine then said. Christa shook her head. 

“No problem. I’m used to it by now. But I’m impressed that you have horses.”

“We got them from the Raiders that attacked us.” 

“I’m really interested in that story.” Christa looked at Clementine. She still was a bit in disbelief that after all this time, the two of them had found each other again. 

“I tell you everything once we’re in the school. A lot happened, since we split up.” 

“Seems like it. For you at least. I just wandered around. Went from one group to another the first years, hoping to find you…” Christa got lost in her thoughts for a moment. Clementine shot her a sympathetic look, then Christa took a deep breath. 

“… When I thought there wasn’t any chance left to find you I traveled alone for a while. Contemplating what to do. Eventually I met Ashley and her mother. We since lost Esther but Ashley and I picked up people along the way and since then we go from one place to another. One time we thought we had found a place to stay, but then hell broke loose. It was like a civil war, so we packed up and left.” Christa told them. 

“Was one of them Richmond?” Clementine asked. Christa tried to remember. 

“I’m not sure. Could be. It does ring a bell at least.”

“Guess we just missed every opportunity we had to find each other.” Clementine tried a smile but failed to. 

“I guess. But we ended up here now, didn’t we?” Christa said genuinely happy and she was very thankful for that.


End file.
